This invention relates to an antenna for receiving or transmitting electromagnetic waves with circular polarisation or, in certain configurations with linear polarization.
Structurally, the antenna is flat and is suitable for manufacture using printed circuit techniques, so that the antenna may be inexpensive and of low weight.
The antenna of the invention may be designed to have a wide frequency pass band compared to other printed circuit type antennas and a medium gain.
The invention also relates to various preferred applications of the antenna, as a function of the configuration produced.
The invention may advantageously be applied to mass-production equipment of mobile earthbound terminals or television receivers for satellite communications.
The invention also relates to an advantageous method of producing such an antenna.